hanebadfandomcom-20200214-history
Viggo Kierkegaard
Viggo Kierkegaard (ヴィゴ・キアケゴー) is a Danish former professional badminton player and the BWF special adviser. Although rejected at first, he later becomes Hanesaki Ayano's coach. Appearance Viggo is a tall and elderly man with white hair along with a mustache and small beard. In his first appearance, he wears a dark colored suit and hat along with a white shirt. Both his necktie and parts of his hat have stripe designs. After becoming Ayano's coach, he changes to a striped shirt with black patches on the shoulders, light colored pants, a red necktie, and suspenders. By the time of the epilogue, his facial hair has grown a little longer and he now wears glasses. Personality When he was first introduced, Viggo was ambitious and cared only about talent. He was forceful in fulfilling said ambitions, forcefully taking Ayano with him to his exhibition and convincing her into playing by claiming she'd be able to meet her mother, a promise he never intended to keep as he told Uchika to run if she won. Even after he lost, he still tried to force Ayano into his training program but was rejected. After being lectured by Uchika on the importance of pairs, being told that there was no way he could surpass himself if he stayed in his shell, he realized the error of his ways and that he didn't have many friends. He becomes kinder and starts to listen to others and get to know them instead of forcing his own opinions, though he is still strict in his coaching. At first, he didn't think much of the Inter High, but later comes to enjoy the once in a lifetime matches held there. He is also shown to have a considerable attachment to Connie as a fellow Danish player, considering her to be perfect as she isn't someone's creation. However, despite this, he was willing to support Ayano 100% during her match against the former because he was her coach, and because he'd been asked to by her father. Playing Style Although retired, Viggo won the All England Open 4 years in a row and is currently the only European player to win the Olympic gold medal. According to Akemi, no one from Europe has been able to follow in his footsteps. According to himself, he was a great player that was colorized in legend and tragedy. Viggo was also known for using what was known as the Hull-down Crossfire, a shot only he could use. The shuttle is hit just above the net, travelling horizontally, then suddenly drops down near his opponent. It is hard to read the shot because the white shuttle blends in with the white net. He later taught this shot to Ayano. Trivia *Viggo is most likely based off of Poul-Erik Høyer Larsen, a Danish former badminton player and the only male European player to win the Olympic gold medal. *After realizing the error of his ways, the way Viggo's dialogue is shown changes. Originally, his dialogue was written with kanji and katana but is changed to kanji and hiragana like the other characters with the occasional end of sentence katakana, most likely to show his change in personality.